The Fallen
by TheGirlNamedTakara
Summary: Juno, Enochian princess and heir to the throne, is cast out of her kingdom by the Fallen, her sworn enemies. Powerless, she has no choice but to wander the Earth. But when the Fallen threaten the safety of Earth, Nick Fury tracks her down. Seeing an opportunity for revenge, Juno joins the Avengers. But nothing good comes from rage...Bruce Banner would know. (Bruce Banner x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys! Before you start reading, make sure you look at this - **** www. quotev. story/6326155/Enochians-The-Fallen/1/ - to get an idea about the two races I created. I didn't want to try to fit their history/abilities into the story, so I made a separate thing for that. And most of this chapter is about Juno and the circumstances surrounding her arrival on Earth. Bruce does make an appearance at the end, though! Enjoy!)**

* * *

_It's been years since then._

_Many years. But still, to this day, it haunts me. I still hear their voices, whispering lies and seeding doubt. I remember the darkness with frightening clarity. I feel the pain as though it happened yesterday. Even now, as I dream, these thoughts still find me._

_I was rescued long ago, but when will I be free?_

* * *

A loud screeching noise brought Juno out of her melancholy slumber. Her eyes opened slowly, given plenty of time to adjust to the dimmed lights. With a groan, she sat up, looking around her bedroom groggily.

"Finally!"

Her attention was drawn to the little boy who flopped onto her bed. His hair was shaggy and whiter than snow, and his golden eyes shone brightly with excitement. The instrument in his hand did not escape her notice.

"Keegan," Juno mumbled. "What in the world…"

"You've been asleep for _ages_!" The young boy bounced up and down on her bed. "The guards were too scared to wake you, so I had to do it myself!" He held up his instrument proudly. It was a trumpet. An Earth toy. How Keegan got a trumpet to screech, she would never know.

Juno half-heartedly glared at her little brother. "And what, pray tell, was so important that you felt the need to wake me with _that_ awful thing?"

A grin bloomed on his baby face. "Father is going to show me the Watchroom today! Sis, you _have_ to come!"

The Watchroom. The most protected room in the entire palace, besides the bedrooms of the royal family. This was where the king - Juno's father - used the most advanced of Enochia's advanced technology to watch over his kingdom as well as other worlds across the universe. Only the king had the authority to use it, and she hadn't even been permitted to enter until she turned eleven years old. Keegan had turned eleven a week ago, so it had only been a matter of time before his turn came.

A soft smile settled on Juno's lips, and she rested a slender, pale-skinned hand on her brother's head. "Of course I'll come. You think I'd miss a chance to see your dumbstruck face?" She ruffled his hair and climbed out of bed. "Let me get dressed. Tell Father not to start without me."

"Hurry!" Keegan jumped off of her bed and dashed out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Juno couldn't help but laugh at the young prince's eagerness. It reminded her of how excited she was at his age. "Give me something casual," she told her room. In response, a long, flowy white and gold dress emerged from the wall and landed in her hands. Juno sighed. For the royal family, casual still looked formal.

She took off her pajamas and slipped into the dress. It was backless, just like every dress and shirt she owned. In this kingdom, when everyone looked at her and saw Enochia's princess and heir to the throne, she did not have to hide her wings. "Comfortable shoes, please - and no heels!" she commanded. The room responded favorably, dropping white flats by her feet. "Thank you. Dismissed." The room answered with a beep as it logged off.

Juno sauntered out of her bedroom, her long white hair brushing her calves, only to be greeted by two guards on either side of her door. She recognized them immediately. "Salome, Alethea." She grinned at the two women, who returned her smile. "Good morning."

"Good afternoon, you mean." Alethea flashed her a tiny smirk, her pale blue eyes twinkling with amusement. A dark-skinned hand reached up to move her curly black hair out of her eyes.

Juno blinked. "Afternoon?"

Salome giggled. "You slept through lunch, Juno." The olive-skinned woman looked at her with big violet eyes. Her brown hair was done back into her usual two long braids.

Juno put a hand on her stomach. "Through lunch…? Well...no wonder I'm so hungry. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Forcing you to wake up is like trying to wake up a hibernating bear," Alethea drawled. "So we sent in the one person you _wouldn't_ maul - your little brother."

"Smart." Juno smirked, putting her arms around the shoulders of her personal bodyguards and best friends. "Well ladies, will you be accompanying me to the Watchroom? Keegan will give me an earful if I'm not there soon."

"Certainly, Your Highness," they replied in unison, although Juno could hear the mocking undertone of their voices. The three of them laughed and made their way down the golden halls of the palace.

* * *

"It's about time!" Keegan yelled as soon as Juno entered the throne room. "I thought you'd never get here!"

"Good to see you too, little brother," Juno laughed, ruffling his hair. She looked up at her father, who watched them with fond eyes.

King Casimir was an imposing man. Standing at 6'11", he towered over most of his citizens, and his golden eyes were sharp and critical. He had a full beard and mustache, which was as white as it had been since the day he was born. But his smile was kind, and he always spoke gently, even when his voice boomed. Juno and Keegan loved their father dearly.

"Now that Juno's here, we can get started." Casimir smiled down at Keegan, who looked up at him eagerly. "Are you ready to see the Watchroom, Keegan? The most important room in Enochia?"

"Yes!" Keegan cried hastily. "Yes, I'm ready! I wanna see!"

"Very good. Alethea, Salome, you know the drill."

"Yes, my lord." The two of them quietly left the throne room. Nobody was permitted to be in the vicinity when the door to the Watchroom was opened. The three snow-haired royals stood before the impressive door behind the throne. Casimir leaned forward and hummed a low, steady baritone note, and the door swung open.

The Watchroom was huge, oval-shaped, about as big as the average Earth house, and every wall was covered in screens. Each screen held images of a certain world. In the middle of the room was the command console, which held the controls for the screens as well and a holographic map of the universe. On the far wall, in the only spot which was not covered in screens, stood a portal. Portals like these were spread all throughout Enochia - Enochians transport themselves from city to city and world to world through teleportation. The portal in the Watchroom, however, gave the user access even to restricted areas.

Keegan, just as Juno predicted, was dumbstruck. He wandered around the room with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "What do you think, son?" Casimir boomed, jolting Keegan out of his trance.

"_Wow_!" Keegan began to jump up and down. "This is _amazing!_ Even better than I thought it would be! Wow, Dad! This place is so cool!"

Casimir laughed heartily and patted his son's head. "I'm pleased to hear that. Would you like to look at one of the worlds?"

"Would I ever!"

* * *

Juno watched her father show Keegan everything there was to know about the Watchroom. The words he spoke to her brother were the same as the ones he said to her almost eighteen years ago. She had only heard the words once, but she remembered them - remembered the excitement she felt when she pressed buttons and typed coordinates into the command console, seeing the planet of her choice cover an entire wall with images and videos. She saw all of that in Keegan, and it gave her a warm sense of nostalgia. It made her think of happier times. Innocent times.

"Father, what's that? Floating in the sky on Earth?" Keegan pointed to one of the videos on the wall. His planet of choice was Earth, which didn't come as a surprise to Juno. Her brother had a certain...fascination with humans and their toys.

"That is a government aircraft," Casimir replied. "A very important, very secret one. It's cloaked from the people of Earth, but our technology allows us to see it."

"They don't have governments like ours in that area, do they? No kings or queens or anything?"

"That's right, son. In Earth's province of America, they have what is called a democracy…"

Juno tuned her father out as he began to ramble about Earth's many governments. She had heard that lesson multiple times, but she was glad that Keegan was eager to learn. He would make a fine chief ambassador, if he was so inclined. Ignoring Casimir's lecturing, Juno's eyes scanned the many screens depicting Earth. She didn't quite understand Keegan's obsession with the planet. It had its beauty, certainly, but places like Asgard and even their own planet were far more beautiful. And the humans, no matter how clever they could be, were weak. They were emotional and easily manipulated. On the other hand...emotions fueled passion, and the passion humans possessed was something to be admired.

Suddenly, a flash of movement on a screen caught Juno's eye. It was in New York City, one of America's most famous cities. At first, nothing seemed amiss, but then she saw it again. Something swooped through the sky by the Watchglass, something human-shaped. But that was impossible. Humans couldn't fly.

And then, the figure hovered right in front of the Watchglass, and it all made sense. The thing was indeed humanoid, but what kept it in the air was a pair of pitch-black wings. It came closer, and Juno could make out pointed ears poking through the man's dark hair. Those black wings...those pointed ears...there was no mistaking it.

That was a Fallen. And he was grinning right at her.

Juno shoved her father and brother to the side, typing furiously onto the command console. The two of them protested, but when she brought the clip to full-screen, they fell silent. "Is...is that…?" Keegan was too shocked to finish his question.

"A Fallen," Casimir said breathlessly. Enochians and the Fallen were in a...feud. The sight of one on Earth - a vacation spot for the royal family - was troubling.

But even more troubling than that was what happened next.

The Fallen's hands were suddenly enveloped in green hellfire. The grin was still on his face when he began writing a message in the air with that fire. It was in Enochian.

"Are...you...ready...to...play…?" Juno spoke the words aloud. At the end of the message, the Fallen's grin turned psychotic, sending a shiver of fear down her spine. He then cloaked himself entirely in hellfire, and the screen went dark. "...Father…" Juno turned to the king. The message could have been a prank, meant to scare them, but the timing was too coincidental. Only a few people knew that the three of them would be in the Watchroom at that time, so how could they have known they would be watching? How did the Fallen discover the Watchglass? Why did he write such a strange message?

Casimir looked back at her, and the seriousness in his eyes made her realize what the message meant - the Fallen were planning an attack on Enochia. Today.

No sooner had those thoughts crossed her mind, that the room began to shake violently. "What's happening?!" Keegan yelled over the rumbling. Juno pulled him close to her, as tense as a bear protecting her cub. He clung to her desperately, scared and confused.

"They're already here!" Casimir grabbed his children and stared directly into their eyes. "The Fallen are invading the palace!"

"What do we do?" Juno shouted, keeping her voice calm for her brother's sake. "We're like cornered mice in this room!"

"They've already made it to the throne room," her father responded. "This had to have been an inside job. They never would have made it this far otherwise." His eyes narrowed. "It's only a matter of time before they find their way in here. Juno, activate the portal." Juno did as she was told, but felt confused. Surely they wouldn't flee the palace? They couldn't just give up to the Fallen so easily! The portal powered up, glowing with blue and purple swirls of light.

In that moment, the great "impenetrable" doors of the Watchroom were blasted open. Juno was thrown backwards, heat searing her skin, and felt a thrill of panic when Keegan was ripped from her arms. She was blinded by the fire from the explosion, but she heard Keegan yell her name before cutting himself off with a scream of agony. "_Keegan!_" she screeched, the adrenaline rushing through her numbing the pain she felt when her body slammed into the command console. She scrambled to her feet and looked frantically around the ruined room. Her father was lying a few feet away from her, and Keegan was lying a few feet away from Casimir...covered in rubble. "_Brother! Keegan! Can you hear me?!_" She could see blood seep onto the ground around him, and her mind went blank as she sprinted to his side, tossing the rubble aside and taking him into her arms. He was limp. His eyes were open, and he was breathing, but barely. His chest was covered in blood - the rubble must have crushed his frail body. Keegan's eyes sought hers. His breaths were ragged and wet with blood. "Keegan," she whispered. "Honey, keep looking at me. Keep breathing. Everything's gonna be okay." She repeated those words over and over, but Keegan didn't respond. His eyes drifted to the ceiling. He heaved one giant, painful breath...Juno could almost feel the life seeping out of him. And then...he stopped breathing. His beautiful golden eyes were shut.

A sob tore through her.

"_Juno!_" Her father screamed at her. "Go through the portal! Get out of here!" She stared blankly at him, his words barely registering. She hardly even noticed the Fallen marching towards the destroyed Watchroom. "I'll take care of Keegan! Juno, you have to leave! You are the heir to the throne, you _cannot_ die!" No response. "Do you hear me, baby?" Nothing. "_I will not lose you! If you don't get through that portal right now, the Fallen will triumph!"_

That snapped her out of her trance. Juno placed a shaky kiss on Keegan's forehead, and got to her feet. "I love you," she told her brother, then looked to her father. "I love you, Daddy!"

Casimir smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you too, baby. Now _go!_"

And she went. Her legs carried her as fast as they could, her wings boosting her and sending her tumbling through the portal.

* * *

Her world was nothing but blue and purple light.

_Why is this happening?_ Juno thought as her body floated aimlessly. _Why today? To my family? Why can't they just leave us alone? We weren't hurting anyone...oh, Keegan...Father…_

* * *

And then, she was falling. Juno could make out the ground below her, and a building very close to her left. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact even as she flapped her wings wildly to slow her descent. Her attempt was successful, and nothing was broken when she landed on the ground.

Even so, her entire body ached. Something had to have been at least fractured when she was thrown against the CC, and burns covered her arms and shoulders. Weakly, Juno looked up. The building was only a few feet away. It looked human...the portal had sent her to Earth. _Keegan's favorite planet…_ Trying to ignore the pain in her body, Juno crawled towards the run-down building, going inside and leaning herself against a wall. "What a mess," she whispered. Her face was impassive. She didn't even have the energy to make a facial expression. Her eyes stared blankly into space, even as tears fell freely down her face.

Inside, she was in turmoil. She was confused, scared, lost, heartbroken, and angry - _furious_ \- all at once. She wanted to find the Fallen and tear them to pieces with nothing but her bare hands, to see the looks on their faces as she stole their lives just as they stole Keegan's.

**_Then why don't you?_**

Juno froze. That was a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time. _Now is not the time,_ she replied bitterly.

**_They invaded your home. Killed your baby brother...probably killed your father, too. And your best friends. Doesn't that make you angry? They should pay for what they did._**

_And they will,_ Juno snapped, _But you won't be a part of it. Leave me alone._

**_It's difficult to leave you alone when I _****am **_**you**__._

Juno didn't even get a chance to respond to that. The roof of the building she sat in suddenly collapsed, and a giant green...creature crashed to the ground, creating a crater the size of a house. She watched it with dull eyes. She couldn't even muster the energy to be surprised.

But then she felt it. Rage, rolling off of the unconscious creature in waves. The rage was greater than anything she had felt from anyone else. Juno's instincts kicked in, and she crawled into the crater and sat by the creature's head. _He's upset...I don't like it when people are upset...I have to...calm him down… _She closed her eyes and stroked the green giant's dark hair, humming a soft, low, calming tune. After a couple of minutes, she felt the rage subside, and she opened her eyes to find the creature...shrinking. Before her eyes, it turned into a human man.

A _naked_ human man.

She crawled over to him, oblivious to the fact that he had no clothes on, and lay his head on her lap. Her dress was dirty and torn, but she hardly even noticed. "Hey," she mumbled, running her hand through the stranger's slightly wavy hair. "Wake up...it's okay now…" _Everything's gonna be okay._ The last words she spoke to Keegan before he... Juno couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes, clouding her vision. "I-it's okay," she said shakily. "You can open your eyes. I'm right here…"

In response to her voice, the man's eyes fluttered open. "What…" His eyes were brown. They widened when they focused on her. "Um…"

Juno managed to smile. "Good morning, sunshine." Her wings lay limp behind her. "I'm not sure why you went from a giant green creature to a human man...but…" Her hand rested on the top of his head. "I helped. You don't have to worry…" The man immediately sat up, looking around wildly. "You fell from the sky," Juno told him. "Are you hurt?" Her question seemed to bewilder him, but he slowly shook his head. "Good...that's good…" She struggled to get to her feet, swaying from mental and physical exhaustion.

"Who...are you?" The man asked her, his eyes glued to her wings.

Juno didn't hear his question. Her mind was slipping back into a blank haze. "You...ought to put some clothes on…" The man looked down at himself and scrambled to cover himself, face turning red from embarrassment.

"Um...thanks. My, uh...my name is Bruce Banner, by the way."

Juno couldn't even laugh at his awkwardness. She was tired. So tired… She stumbled towards the door. She needed to find somewhere to sleep. Somewhere safe. ...Was anywhere safe? There were Fallen on this planet. Would she wake up to find one standing over her? Would she wake up at all?

Her feet took her far from the ruined building, and far from the man who sat in the crater, naked and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Later**

It had been two months since the Avengers stopped Loki and drove out the Chitauri, but for Bruce Banner, it seemed much longer. Tony talked him into living in Stark Tower right after the battle, which was great and all, but also incredibly strange. After living life on the run for so long, the thought of staying in one place made him feel oddly restless. Tony had been quite accommodating, however, despite the occasional attempt to bring out the Other Guy. They weren't serious attempts, thankfully...probably because Tony realized (after his display on the Helicarrier and during the battle) that the Other Guy was capable of destroying his precious tower with his bare hands.

The city was still overrun with construction workers and machines, working tirelessly to repair the damage done when the Chitauri invaded. The commotion was irritating even tucked away in the tower, let alone down in the streets where it was all happening. Luckily for Bruce, Tony had plenty of things to keep him busy (a whole laboratory full of things, in fact), so he didn't have to go outside often...much to Tony's dismay. He and Pepper were constantly badgering him to get out more, but Bruce wanted to wait before giving that a try. The battle was still too fresh in people's minds. Although the Hulk did play a part in saving the city, Bruce didn't want to be recognized and have to deal with their reactions, positive or negative.

Thanks to Stark Tower's incredible lab, not only did Bruce have an excuse not to go out in public, but he also didn't have a lot of time to think about the battle itself. He preferred it that way. There was one thing about that day, however, that he couldn't get out of his head: the woman with the wings.

He was almost convinced that he hallucinated the whole encounter. He couldn't remember exactly what her face looked like, but he recalled everything else with perfect clarity. He remembered her long, unnaturally white hair. He remembered her slender fingers running through his hair. He remembered her torn and burned dress. He remembered the bruises and cuts and burns on her body. He remembered the white wings that hung limply from her back. The faraway tone to her voice. And of course, he remembered his mortifying lack of clothes.

But what he remembered most vividly were her eyes. They were the first thing he saw when he came to. They were beautiful, those eyes of hers, a bright enough shade of gold that they could have been considered yellow. Beautiful...but impossibly sad. Even when she smiled, her eyes held no light. They were dull and distant, like she didn't really see him even when she was looking right at him. They were the eyes of a woman whose heart has been completely and utterly destroyed. He had only seen that look on one other person before...

Himself.

Bruce tried to dismiss the woman as a trick his mind played on him. And it worked, for the most part. After all, the only other explanation was that he had been visited by some sort of angel, and that was ridiculous.

But a tiny part of him didn't want to believe that. A part of him hoped she was real, and maybe - just maybe - they might meet again.

* * *

It was Tony's day off when he got the call.

Normally, he would ignore it. Nobody was important enough to disturb his relaxation, after all. Whoever it was, they could wait. But on a whim, he glanced at the caller ID.

It was Nick Fury.

Tony's first thought was, _Since when do I have Fury's number? _Then, _Why is he calling me? _Didn't he usually send agents when he wanted something? The only reason Nick Fury would contact him directly would be if people were dying. With that thought in mind, Tony really had no choice but to answer.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. He's probably off being a badass somewhere, so please leave a message."

...Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't be sarcastic about it. M

"Cut the crap, Stark, I know that's you." Wow, nothing escaped him, did it?

"Oh, Fury!" Tony's voice was casual. "I didn't realize it was you. If you're calling about that party I'm throwing next weekend, I've got some bad news. It's only for people who know how to have fun."

Fury ignored him. "We've got a situation. I've already told the other Avengers to meet in your tower. Be there in five." And just like that, he hung up.

Tony sighed. Well, that was just fantastic. Was his tower their HQ now? He didn't recall ever agreeing to that. Although, even if he did refuse, Fury would get them all into his tower one way or another… "JARVIS, let Bruce know that we're meeting in the conference room. Tell him I got a message from Fury, otherwise he'l take forever to get his nose out of his work."

"Right away, sir."

Annoyed, Tony stepped into the elevator. Of course this had to happen on his day off.

* * *

One by one, the Avengers filed into the conference room. And with each person that entered, Bruce felt his anxiety rise. Why would Fury gather them so soon after Earth's biggest threat was defeated? He desperately hoped that he wouldn't be dragged into another war, but somehow, he had a feeling he would. SHIELD's involvement in just about anything means that a war isn't far behind.

They were all seated at the oval-shaped table in silence. Awkward silence. Fortunately, Steve chose to break it. "What's this all about, Tony?" Steve folded his arms across his chest and stared expectantly at the billionare. Everyone else's eyes followed.

"Sorry, Cap, I probably know about as much about this as you do…" Tony paused, a look of mock-horror on his face. "...Wow. I hope I never have to say _that _again."

Frowning, Steve opened his mouth to respond, but Nick Fury chose that moment to walk into the room. "Gentlemen. Miss Romanov." The group stared at the director. The atmosphere in the room suddenly got tense. "I'm sure you're all curious as to why I gathered you here."

"Actually, I was just thinking about how much I _didn't_ want to know," Tony replied, leaning casually back into his chair. He was seated at the front of the table, naturally.

Fury ignored his comment. "Important governments officials have been disappearing all over the world." He took out a device and laid it in the center of the table. A holographic list popped up...and it was a big one. "Someone or something is trying to weaken the governments of Earth." Straight to the point. As usual.

"Who would do that?" Clint stared at the list through narrowed eyes. "And why?"

"Are we dealing with more extraterrestrials?" Natasha asked, and hard edge to her voice.

"Possibly." Fury pressed a button on the device, and the list was replaced with a fuzzy image. It was the sky, with a silhouette in the center. It looked human, but with large wings sprouting out of its back. It seemed to be holding another human form under its arm. "This was taken shortly after the Secretary of Defense disappeared from his office. A maid saw it through a hole that was blasted through the Secretary's ceiling."

Everyone's attention was focused on the image. "What...exactly are we looking at?" Steve asked slowly.

"I was hoping one of you might be able to tell me." Fury folded his arms across his chest. "These...things have been sighted more than once. Some witnesses claim that they looked like people, with wings that were pitch black."

People with wings… Bruce was growing increasingly tense. Could the woman he met be involved with this somehow? After all, two months after meeting her, winged villians started kidnapping government officials. The timing was too close to be coincidental.

"So…" Tony raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that these government bigwigs were kidnapped by Angels of Death?"

"We don't know what they are. But they certainly aren't angels." Fury turned to Thor. "Do you know of any races out there that match this description?"

"The only race I can think of are the people of Enochia." Thor scowled at the screen. "But Enochians are a peaceful sort. And their wings are white."

"Enochian?" Bruce couldn't help but wonder. "As in 'the language of the angels'?"

Thor chuckled. "Yes. You humans do love your labels."

"Focus." Fury snapped his fingers, and everybody turned to him again. "The only lead we have on the identity of these winged freaks is a woman living in New York City." He pressed another button. "She's been seen asking around about people of their description."

The picture that came up was an image of a woman standing outside a bar. Her hair was long (almost down to her ankles), and an unnatural shade of white. She stood with her arms folded over her chest. Her skin was pale, giving her an ethereal look.

Tony whistled. "Now there's an angel for you."

He'd seen that white hair somewhere before… Bruce looked at the image more closely. "...Could you zoom in on her face?" he asked. Her face became bigger, and Bruce got a good look at her eyes. "Golden eyes…" He breathed in sharply. "Impossible…"

"Dr. Banner?"

"I've seen this woman before." He fought the urge to sink back into his chair when all eyes turned to him. There was no mistaking it. Those eyes were the same ones he'd seen on the woman with the white wings.

"Oh?" Fury was interested. "Who is she? Where did you meet her? Did she ask you about the people with black wings?"

Bruce shook his head. "I met her just before the battle with the Chitauri, after I, uh...fell." He cleared his throat. "She was...sitting beside me when I woke up." _There's no way I'm going to tell them my head was in her lap. Not with Tony in the room._ "I asked her name, but she didn't tell me. She was...really out of it. She just asked if I was okay, and left." A frown formed on his face. "She was injured when I met her. Burns, cuts, bruises…" He paused. "And...she had wings. White ones."

"Thor?" Fury looked at the Norse god. "Is she Enochian?"

Thor nodded. "I recognize this woman. She attended a few of my father's parties...her name is Juno."

_Juno_..._Juno..._ Bruce repeated the name over and over. The woman with the wings finally had a name. Juno. It suited her.

"We need to find this 'Juno' immediately." Nick put a finger on his earpiece. "...And it looks like we're in luck. A woman with white hair was spotted in two locations." He stood straight, looking every bit like a commander. "Thor, Dr. Banner, you are the only two who have had contact with this woman. Each of you can go and scope out the two locations."

Bruce tried not to sigh. He saw that one coming. So much for staying inside as much as possible...but he couldn't stop the eager feeling he had when he thought of meeting the woman again. He had to know more about her. Why would a woman from another world come here? What was the story behind those eyes of hers?

He would soon find out.

* * *

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of The Fallen! **

**I'd like to take the time to thank _Pikahopp_, the first reviewer of this story! Your review really gave me the motivation to write this chapter! Thank you very much!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The buzz about the battle of NYC was still going strong. The Avengers, Earth's heroes, were all anyone could talk about. Everyone knew about them. Posters of them were hung on every wall. They were all over the news. Action figures were made in their likeness. "Avengers" was on everyone's tongue as they tried to live as normal a life as they could while the city healed.

Except for one person.

She was a stranger to the city. A newcomer. An enigma. Her impossibly long, snow-white hair drew attention to her wherever she went, and her golden eyes generated whispers when she passed.

The woman had an otherwordly aura around her, one you couldn't describe, warning people away from her. She asked strange questions about people with black wings, and her voice stirred something in you, compelling you to tell her what you knew, even if it was nothing at all. She gave no name, no history, nothing. All anyone knew about her was that she was a performer in a club, but no one tried to ask her more about herself. They couldn't. They was an anger behind her dull eyes that frightened them. She was like a tiger in a cage...and everybody knows you should never poke a caged tiger.

So when she walked away, she was forgotten. People that come into her path forced her out of their minds, so they wouldn't have to think of why a woman who looked so angelic held so much fury within her.

* * *

It had been two months since Juno fell to Earth...two long months. Her first few weeks were a haze, almost like a dream...or a nightmare. She found lodging easy enough - humans did almost anything she asked of them if she used her voice right - and she was hired to perform music for a club called Archangel, so money wasn't an issue either. And binding her wings was something she had mastered years ago, so no one suspected that she wasn't human. But the city she found herself in, New York City, was recovering from a devastating battle that had taken place the day of her fall.

She didn't remember the battle. In fact, she didn't remember much of anything that happened after she landed on Earth. All she remembered was the big green creature, and the human man it shrank down to. Despite the grief that clouded her mind then, she remembered that man clearly. It was hard for her to forget - he had been naked, after all. But that wasn't what she thought of when she thought of him. She thought of his eyes first, how they looked when they locked with hers. They were sad, those brown eyes. She thought of them first because when she looked into that man's eyes, she saw a great sadness that was mirrored by her own. What awful things must have happened to that man, to have so much pain in his eyes.

Second, she thought of his hair, and how it felt to run her fingers through it. Then she remembered his handsome, but weary face. How skittish he was when he noticed her. And of course, she remembered his complete lack of clothing.

The man had told her his name. Juno remembered that, too: Bruce Banner. She didn't usually like human names, but she liked his. It suit him. She remembered asking if he was hurt. He said no, but she knew he was lying. He didn't seem hurt physically, but there was too much pain in his dark eyes for his answer to be true. And then, she remembered stumbling away from the ruined building. Away from Bruce Banner.

And that was it.

Juno had woken up the next day right outside the city. She didn't know how she got there. At the time, she didn't care. Juno spent a week afterwards wandering the streets in a daze. All she could think about was her brother. Her father. Her friends. Her home. How could she go on without them? Not even her hunger or exhaustion could snap her out of it.

But one word did.

After days of mental silence, that voice in her mind spoke again.

_**You poor thing. Look at you. You're nothing but an empty shell.**_

Juno hadn't even had the energy to tell the voice to go away.

_**Now would be the perfect time to wreak a little havoc, but it's no fun when you're like this.**_

Nothing. Juno had felt nothing.

There was a sigh. _**You're pathetic. The Fallen are making themselves at home in **_**your **_**castle, taking over **_**your** _**kingdom, while you wander around and mope.**_ Juno's anger had stirred then. _**Atta girl. You want it, don't you? I know you do. You want it more than anything.**_

_What...do I want…?_

_**Revenge.**_

And that was all it took. That one word sparked something in Juno, a fire that she hadn't felt for a very long time. She knew in that moment what she had to do,

From then on, Juno had kept herself very busy. When she wasn't procuring items necessary for her to survive on Earth, she was hunting for information. She asked strangers if they had heard of any sightings of people with black wings. Most hadn't. But a rare few mentioned a rumor about black-winged angels abducting people of importance worldwide. The humans didn't believe that, but Juno did. And those "angels" were exactly the people she had been searching for.

The Fallen were planning something huge, and they had set that plan into motion when they invaded the palace. But that plan didn't stop at Enochia - the Fallen had something in store for Earth, too. But what? Even if they managed to cripple Earth's governments, the Fallen didn't have the numbers to take over the entire planet...did they? Juno tried to find a pattern to the abductions, to see where they might strike next...but everything was highly classified, and Juno didn't have the skill necessary to break into their networks.

Juno even sought out the portal she knew was in the city, in case all else failed and she decided to try and take back her kingdom alone...even if it was a death sentence. She'd had no luck there, either. The portal was dead, probably shut off from the Watchroom to prevent her people from escaping. She had reached another dead end.

Despair began to crawl through her again. Had the Fallen already won? Impossible. It was unthinkable that the mighty kingdom of Enochia would crumble so easily. Her people were strong. They'd fight back.

She had to keep trying. For them...and the ones she had lost to the Fallen.

* * *

Bruce had been standing in front of the club Archangel for at least ten minutes. He tried to move, honest...especially when passersby gave him odd look. But all he could do was stand there, staring up at the club's neon sign. He really didn't want to go in. He hadn't been to a club in years. There were too many people, too much excitement, too many ways for things to go wrong. Was is really a good idea on Fury's part to send _him_ to a place like this?

_This is a really bad idea._

That's what he thought. But there was a small part of him that wanted to go in. There was a 50-50 chance that he might find the winged woman, Juno, inside.

_I'm only here to find her. Don't pay attention to anything else…_

Bruce squared his shoulders.

_Alright. I'm going in._

But just as he leaned forward, reaching for the door, it swung open. Bruce felt a sharp pain when it collided with his forehead. He let out a hiss, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "I guess this was a bad idea, after all…"

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" A feminine voice came from his assailant. Her question echoed in his mind. _Where have I heard that voice before…?_ He shook his head, waving his hand to let her know that he was fine. "That's good… Sorry, again. I didn't see you. Excuse me…" He opened his eyes just in time to see white hair flow past him. _Wait a minute…_

Bruce immediately turned to the woman sauntering away from him. Her hair was indeed snow-white, cascading all the way down to her calves. _It can't be… _Even so, he found himself trailing after her. He had to be sure before he approached her. He had to see her eyes.

The woman walked like she was on a mission. Her stride was long and confident. But her shoulders were thin and frail, ever-so-slightly hunched, like she was trying to mask pain with confidence. She would have fooled him, too, if he hadn't been so accustomed to the look of a person in pain.

And then her stride slowed. Bruce instinctively hid behind a corner when she stopped next to a teenage girl sitting on the sidewalk. The girl was curled up into a ball, her head on her knees. She was in pain, too.

"Excuse me…" The woman called out to her softly. "Why are you crying?" Bruce peeked over the edge of the wall and examined the girl more closely. There were no tears in her eyes.

"What?" The girl sounded surprised. "I'm not crying…" _I didn't think so…_

"No. You are." The woman knelt next to the girl. He still couldn't see her eyes. "I can see it. You're not shedding any tears, but you're crying. Why?"

The girl looked dumbstruck. She was probably shocked that a stranger would notice such a thing, while everyone else just went on with their lives. "I...I'm not…" She began to protest, but Bruce saw tears well up in her eyes. Then the dam broke, and the girl began to sob.

"Shh…" The woman put an arm around her shoulders and spoke soothingly. Bruce wished she would turn right so he could see her face, but all he saw was her back. "Why are you sad?" There was a pause. "It's alright...you can tell me." Her voice was smooth and reassuring. Bruce felt a haze begin to creep over his mind. Suddenly, he had an urge to spill every painful memory he'd ever experienced to her. _Whoa._ He shook his head vigorously, and the urge slowly faded. _What...was that feeling…?_ It reminded him of the tune he had stuck in his head, the one he heard before he woke up in the warehouse. He felt hazy then, too…

"It's...it's my parents," the girl sniffled. "They died in a car accident a few days ago, and…" She hiccupped. "Child Services wants to send me and my little brother to live with my uncle. If not, they'll split us up, but...I've never met my uncle. Dad never talked about him. That means he's a bad person, right? I don't want to put Charlie in danger...but I don't want to get separated from him, either...he's all I have left!" She curled up into a tighter ball. "No one knows how I feel...no one cares…" The girl broke down again, and the woman rubbed her back. To anyone else, it may have seemed like a strange scene, a woman comforting a girl she didn't know. But to Bruce, it seemed natural. The woman was like a mother comforting her child, like this kind of thing came naturally to her. That sort of kindness wasn't something Bruce saw every day.

For a few moments, the woman didn't speak. As the seconds passed, Bruce grew increasingly uncomfortable. He felt like a creep, watching them from the shadows.

But then the woman began to sing.

"You feel like you're falling backwards…

Like you're slipping through the cracks.

Like no one would even notice

If you left this town…

And never came back."

Her voice was hypnotizing. Bruce couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes away as the woman moved to kneel in front of the girl. Her golden eyes were sad but comforting, and he barely noticed them flicker in his direction. _Golden eyes…?_

"You walk outside, and all you see is rain.

You look inside, and all you feel is pain.

And you can't see it now…"

Bruce's emotions stirred uncontrollably. She wasn't even singing to him, yet...just listening to her put him in some kind of trance. Feelings he thought were long-buried bubbled to the surface. It wasn't a natural thing. She was using her voice to control his mind somehow...it scared him. _This...isn't normal…_

"But down the road, the sun is shining.

In every cloud, there's a silver lining.

Just keep holding on…"

She put her hand on the girl's head. Bruce saw the same hope in that girl's eyes that was flaring in his chest at the woman's words. _What's happening to me?_

"And every heartache makes you stronger,

But it won't be much longer…

You'll find love, you'll find peace,

And the you you're meant to be.

I know right now, that's not the way you feel…"

A soft smile formed on her face. _I know that smile...those eyes...but where…?_ Bruce couldn't think clearly. His head hurt when he tried to think of anything other than the hope her words were giving him.

"But one day, you will."

The song ended, and the fog slowly lifted from Bruce's mind. He used the wall for support when his legs suddenly felt weak. His eyes were wide and his breath came in soft gasps. "What the hell was that...?" he whispered to himself.

"Meet with your uncle." The woman told the girl, who gaped up at her. "As long as you are there to protect him, your little brother will be fine. Would you rather him be taken away to who-knows-where, where you can't look after him?" The girl shook her head. "Very good. Go back to Charlie, now. He's probably very worried about you." The girl nodded and got to her feet. "Good girl."

Suddenly, the girl embraced the woman. "Thank you," she mumbled, then took off down the street.

The woman stood in place for a few moments, a shocked look on her face. Then she smiled and rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "It was my pleasure," she muttered.

Bruce flattened himself against the wall when she walked his way. _Please don't see me, please don't see me..._

"Who are you, and why have you been following me?"

_Shoot. _The woman was suddenly in front of him, his shirt collar clenched in her fist. Something cold pressed against Bruce's neck. "Uh...hey, let's not be hasty..."

Then it clicked. Her eyes, her smile, her voice...he remembered. This was the woman he was looking for.

Juno.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did the Fallen send you to keep an eye on me?" The blade pressed harder against his neck.

Bruce felt his alter ego stir. "Look..." He held up his hands in surrender. "I have no idea who the Fallen are, but there's no need to threaten me. I'm not here to hurt you, really. Now let's just calm down before things get...messy."

Juno silently stared at him. Then, without warning, she pulled him into the sunlight. Her golden eyes widened, sparking with recognition. "I know you..." Her grip on his collar loosened, and the hand holding the knife slowly lowered to her side. "You're Bruce Banner, are you not?"

Bruce sighed with relief. "Yeah..." He blinked. "Wait. You remember me?"

A polite smile graced her features. "Of course. You are very hard to forget." She looked him up and down. "Although...you are more...clothed than you were when we last met." His face heated with embarrassment, and she laughed. "It is good to see you again. Congratulations on saving Earth."

"Uh...thank you." _Of course she would know I was involved. _

Juno tilted her head. "Why were you following me, Bruce Banner? I'm fairly certain you aren't involved with the Fallen."

"About that..." Bruce began to wring his hands. "Do these 'Fallen' look like people with black wings, by any chance?"

Juno's face lit up. "Yes! Have you seen them?" she asked eagerly.

"Not myself..." Bruce cleared his throat. "But I do know people who have. And they sent me to find you, so that you can help them...find the Fallen."

Juno blinked. "Who are these people that sent you?" she asked. "Who do they work for? What are their intentions? I need to know everything before I agree to help them." She bit the inside of her cheek. "No offense to you, Bruce Banner, but I can't place my trust in someone I know nothing about."

Bruce nodded. "No, I understand completely…" He looked around. "But...we can't talk here. There are too many people around...you know Stark Tower, right? Well...I guess it's called the Avengers Tower now…"

"Yes, I know the place. It's quite hard to miss."

"Let's go there. Then we can talk."

Juno studied him for a moment. He could tell the gears were turning in her head. Should she trust him, or should she walk away? That was the question.

"...I can't pass up this chance," she sighed. "This is the biggest lead I've had on the Fallen for weeks." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright, Bruce Banner. I will accompany you to the tower."

Bruce nodded. Juno really was interested in the Fallen...but why? Why did finding them mean so much to her? Could they have had something to do with the state she was in when they first met? He examined her out of the corner of his eye as they walked. She showed no signs of having been injured, but she might just be good at hiding it. Her eyes were trained forward, and her pale hands were clenched with determination.

What happened to her that day? What could have happened to cause the light to go out of those beautiful golden eyes?

Did he want to find out?

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review, okay? Pretty please? I would be thrilled to hear what you guys think of the story so far, and it gives me a lot of motivation to keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Is this...? It is! An update! Sorry for the delay, folks. I've been a very busy girl lately, but I should be updating more regularly from now on! Enjoy the chapter I've finally uploaded, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

The appearance of Bruce Banner had been a complete (but not unpleasant) surprise to Juno. She had been all too ready to slit the throat of the one who had been following her, so she was glad she'd had the good sense to ascertain his identity first. She never expected to meet him again, on account of him being a super hero (or whatever humans called them), but their sudden reunion pleased her. Juno wasn't entirely sure why. They had only met once before, but she found that she couldn't be suspicious of him...which, if she were being honest, frightened her. Blindly trusting someone was a grave mistake that she swore she would never repeat.

Juno followed in thoughtful silence as Bruce led her to the Avengers Tower. She was somewhat anxious to meet these people Bruce mentioned. Who were they? What did they know about the Fallen? What did they know about _her_?

"Juno?"

Bruce's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. They had stopped without her knowledge, and he was looking back at her with a concerned frown. "My apologies," she said with a polite smile. "Did you say something?"

"We arrived a little bit ago…" Bruce gestured to the magnificent building before them. It was very sleek, and as tall as the Enochian Palace. Humans could build impressive structures, she'd give them that much. "Something on your mind?" Her companion's question drew her attention back to him, but she did not answer it.

"How do you know my name?" she asked slowly. "You gave me yours when we first met, but I did not give you mine."

"Oh." Bruce cleared his throat. "One of my...comrades knows you. Or has met you a few times, at least."

Juno's eyes narrowed. He had hesitated before saying "comrades" Either he was not used to the idea of having comrades, or he did not truly see them as such. She hoped it was the former. "Hm." Bruce fidgeted under her gaze. "Take me to them, if you would be so kind," she said, though her tone left no room for argument.

"Of course." He opened the door for her. Juno was pleased by the gentlemanly act, and entered the building, following Bruce as he led her into an elevator. Juno liked elevators. It was the closest thing to flying that she could get in broad daylight.

"To the conference room, Dr. Banner?" A synthetic voice blared overhead. Juno raised her eyebrows in surprise. _An AI? How interesting._

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS."

Juno tilted her head at Bruce. "You are a doctor?' she wondered. That was not what she expected.

Bruce smiled. "A scientist, technically, though I have done my fair share of medical work." Now that, she could see. He had the aura of a scientist.

"I see…"

Once again, they fell into a somewhat tense silence. Elevator music played softly overhead, and Juno drummed her fingers against her thigh anxiously. She wished Bruce would say something. But from the way his arms were folded and his shoulders hunched, he was anxious as well.

But why wasn't he asking her any questions? She knew Bruce saw what she did with that girl, how she calmed the distressed teenager with her voice. She knew he even experienced it - she had projected her voice to him, as well. He seemed like a smart man. Surely, he realized that what she did was not natural. And weren't scientists supposed to be curious by nature? So why did he remain silent?

Before she could ask, the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. "This way," Bruce mumbled. He led her down a hallway to a room labelled "Conference Room 4".

Every head in the room turned when she walked through the door. Any conversation they were having instantly died. Juno found herself rooted to the spot - not out of nervousness, but out of shock.

Assembled in the room, seated neatly around an oval-shaped table, were the Avengers.

Why were the Avengers here? Were they the people Bruce spoke of? No, that was unlikely. He wouldn't have been so secretive about it if it was just them. And there were six Avengers, so why did Juno only count five?

Standing off to the side was a dark-skinned human man that she didn't recognize. He was bald, with an eyepatch over his left eye that made him seem intimidating. He was the first to speak.

"You must be Juno. Please, have a seat."

She glanced at Bruce, who stood awkwardly beside her. He gave an encouraging nod, but she eyed the stranger suspiciously as she slid into the chair furthest from the rest of them. "That is my name, yes," she said slowly. "How do you know it? I gave my name to no one on this planet."

Before anyone could reply, the door to the room slammed open. The missing Avenger, Thor, stood in the doorway. "I regret to inform you that Lady Juno was not—" He stopped when his eyes landed on the woman in question. "Oh."

Juno got to her feet, a look of pleasant surprise on her face. It seemed she was being faced with several unexpected reunions that day. "Thor," she greeted with a soft smile. "I had forgotten that you are also with these Avengers." That would explain how they knew her name. She took a step towards him, arms spread. "It is good to see you again."

Thor swept her into his arms, bellowing a laugh and spinning her around. "Lady Juno! It has been too long!" She laughed with him, and he set her back on her feet, patting her head in a brotherly manner.

"Five years, in fact," she laughed. Bruce had taken several steps back when Thor came in, and he was now watching them - as everyone was - with shocked eyes. "I am pleased to see that you look well."

Thor stared at her for a moment. "And you look..." They all expected him to say "lovely". "...tired."

Juno's smile faded. A sigh escaped her lips, and she slid back into her chair. "Nick Fury...why don't you tell me why you decided to seek me out?"

A holographic image appeared at the center of the table. It was a list...a long list. "These are the names of government officials from all around the world," he began.

"I assume these are the ones that have been recently abducted?" Juno said. She examined her nails casually. To the others, she seemed bored.

"Yes," Nick said, eying her through narrowed eyes. "How did you—"

"Humans will always talk if you know the right words to say to them," Juno interrupted. "Please get to the point, Nick Fury."

Nick's eyes narrowed further. "...This picture was taken at the time of the most recent abduction." The list image changed into a picture of a figure hovering above a building. She recognized that outline. "I was hoping you would be able to tell me what exactly we're looking at, here."

Juno leaned forward, staring intently at the image. This was what she had been searching for. She could guess these people's intentions: they wanted to find the abductors, eliminate them, and protect their planet from whatever threat they posed. These people were her best chance to complete her mission. But could she trust them? Her eyes swept over Bruce and Thor. She wasn't sure about the rest of them, but she trusted those two. If they were allied with the others, then Juno could place her faith in them.

"They are a race known as the Fallen," Juno said quietly.

"And what exactly are they?"

"According to my people's history, they used to be Enochian - I assume Thor has informed you about Enochians? - but the first Fallen were traitors and criminals who were cast out. Their exile warped them, and now the only feature they share with us is the fact that they have wings."

Nick scowled. "So they're a bunch of flying exile freaks." The voice in her head stirred. "What reason would they have to attack Earth? Why not attack the people who exiled them?"

Juno's body tensed. It was a fair question, but it brought with it thoughts and memories that she had repressed for weeks. It was only when Bruce lightly touched her on the shoulder that she realized she had been clutching the chair hard enough for her knuckles to turn white. She looked into his worried eyes and couldn't stop the heat that rose to her cheeks. Bruce was very kind. It was not something she expected out of a human, but she didn't like the warmth that spread through her at his touch.

"Juno?" Nick snapped her out of her thoughts.

Juno relaxed, forcing the tension to leave her body. _Show no weakness. _"They _have_ attacked us," she said flatly. "Two months ago, on the day the Chitauri invaded Earth. It was highly organized...and shockingly successful." _Don't think about it. Don't remember anything. Don't cry. Don't break down in front of these people._ Juno clenched her fists, jaw working. "That is the reason I am on this planet." Every person in the room looked shocked, Thor and Bruce most of all.

"They invaded Enochia?" Thor bellowed. "And _succeeded_?" Juno bristled at his tone. Was he implying that her kingdom's security had been lacking? "Where is the king?" he asked. "Why are you the only one here?"

"I don't know what became of him," she snapped. "He told me to go, so I went. I did not have time to ensure his safety while the palace walls were crumbling around me."

The room was silent for a few moments. "What of the young Prince Keegan?" Thor asked quietly. _Keegan…_ Thor knew she would never leave him behind, no matter the cost to herself. Juno closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and covering her face with her hands.

"...It was an inside job," Juno muttered, ignoring Thor's question. "It had to have been. There is no way so many of them could have gotten through our defenses otherwise." She took another deep breath, lowering her hands and glaring down at the table. "We underestimated the Fallen. They are a scattered race. Without a planet to call their own, we thought…" Her sentence trailed off when something suddenly clicked in her mind. "A home planet...of course…!"

"What?" Nick leaned in eagerly. "What is it?"

Juno stood up abruptly and started to mumble to herself, pacing back and forth. "Even if they successfully invaded Enochia, without bringing in all their forces from across the galaxy, they wouldn't be able to conquer the entire planet… And to bring their race together, they need…" She glanced at the humans in the room. "Hmm...Earth has a very ideal environment, despite the damage your people have done to it…"

Nick held up a hand to stop her. "If you could get to the point, Miss Juno?"

"Don't you see?" Juno asked excitedly. After two months, she finally had a clue as to what the Fallen were planning. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you don't. You're human." Before any of them had a chance to be offended, she continued. "The Fallen have no planet of their own. In order to reach their full potential, to conquer Enochia completely, they need one. And they have their sights set on Earth."

"But why?" The Avenger known as Captain America spoke up. "Why Earth?"

"Aside from the climate here...well…" She shrugged, and bluntly said, "Humans are like sheep. Without someone to lead them, they get scared and confused. Vulnerable. Easy targets."

"That explains the kidnappings," the Black Widow mused. It seemed that the Captain's participation broke whatever silent trance the others were in.

Then, Bruce asked the question that Juno was sure was running through all of their minds. "What will they do with us once they have us weakened?"

Juno frowned. "Mass extinction seems most likely, maybe slavery if you're lucky. They want Earth to be _theirs_. They can't claim it as their own if the previous owners are still around."

The room fell into a shocked silence as the occupants contemplated the fate Juno had laid out in front of them. She watched as every fist clenched in defiance. They would not give up without a fight, she could see it in their eyes. Their stubbornness reminded her of her own people...she felt a twinge of sympathy.

"My people were caught completely off-guard." Juno broke the silence, staring Nick dead in the eye. "Help me find the Fallen, and I will ensure that Earth does not suffer the same fate. Will you help me?"

"Funny," Nick huffed. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute." Clint, or Hawkeye, held up a hand. "Not that I don't appreciate your willingness to help, but how do we know we can trust you?"

"We have no choice," Nick defended. "She's our best shot. Without her, we'd be flying blind."

"I don't trust you people either, believe me," Juno huffed. "But without me, how will you know what to look for? If I can hide myself amongst humans so easily, you had better believe that they can, too." She narrowed her eyes. "Besides...I have a personal vendetta. I will stop at nothing to see those bastards brought to justice."

"There you have it," Nick said smugly. "Any more objections?" Clint sat back in his seat. "I'll take that as a no." He reached over the table and extended his hand to Juno. She reluctantly shook it. "Welcome aboard, Juno. SHIELD will give you any and all tools necessary to track down the Fallen." He gestured to Bruce and Tony. "You will probably be working closely with Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark, since they seem to have a knack for finding things." He clapped once. "That's all, folks. Let's find these freaks."

_**I really wish he would stop calling them that,**_ the voice in her head sighed.

_Why? _Juno sneered. _They are freaks._

_**Then what does that make us?**_

_There is no us._ With that, she shut the voice out.

Someone tapped her shoulder from behind. A pleasant warmth branched out from that shoulder, and she had to suppress a shiver. Startled, she whirled around, coming face-to-face with Bruce. "I can show you to the lab, if you don't mind," he said quietly. He was quite soft-spoken...it was kind of cute.

"I don't mind." She bowed her head slightly. "I would be grateful if you would." He flashed her a very quick half-smile and gestured for her to follow him.

To Juno's surprise, Bruce was not silent the whole way. "So...you're an alien," he began.

She laughed softly. "Yes, indeed I am. But by my standards, so are you."

"Touché." He looked amused, and continued. "Have you...been to Earth before? Prior to your arrival two months ago?"

"Yes," she replied. "Several times. My family and I often took vacations here."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all." She smiled at his disbelieving tone. Once someone has lived somewhere long enough, they tend to develop the mentality that it holds virtually nothing of interest. His disbelief did not surprise her. "Earth was fascinating to my father and brother. They couldn't get enough of this place."

"What about you?" Bruce wondered. "Did you enjoy coming here?"

She shrugged. "I was happy so long as my family was happy. And this planet made them very happy." Juno smiled fondly, remembering the way Keegan's face would light up when he went on an Earth rant, or when her father's eyes sparkled whenever he got the chance to tell them stories of the place. "My brother loved to wake me up by blasting a human instrument into my ear, like a trumpet or a violin." Bruce wore an amused smile, but it faded with hers.

"Is he…?"

"Dead," she said flatly. "Yes." She steeled herself for the inevitable pity, wiping any and all emotion from her face. "And no, I don't want to talk about it."

Though the look Bruce gave her was sympathetic, there was no pity in his warm brown eyes. "I wasn't going to ask you to," he said gently. She glanced over at him sharply, her features etched with surprise. He wasn't? But that was always the first question someone asked once they found out about another person's tragedy. "I know what it's like to lose something precious," he told her, turning his gaze forward. "And I also know that talking about it doesn't always help."

Once again, his aura was a reflection of her own. Filled with grief, anger, hopelessness. She normally avoided physical contact, especially with people she didn't know well, but she couldn't resist the urge to brush the back of Bruce's large hand with hers. But..._why_ did she have that urge? They had only met twice. They hardly knew a thing about one another. He was handsome, certainly, but that did not explain why she found herself so drawn to him. Bruce glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but she, embarrassed, avoided his gaze and remained silent, hoping her touch would relay her gratitude. And by the way his lips quirked into a tiny smile, it did.

And then he stopped. "Here we are," he said, punching in a code on the security lock next to the door. The electronic door slid open, and Juno was instantly hit with the smell of metal, antiseptic, and various other Earth chemicals that she didn't recognize. She stepped into the brightly lit laboratory and slowly looked around. It was all very state-of-the-art, at least by human standards, and very large. Humans had a thing for holographic screens, she noticed.

"Hey, there she is!" Tony Stark greeted her from the center of the room. "How do you like the lab, Angel?" He sauntered over to the two of them, proudly gesturing to the room. _He must have designed it himself._

"It is impressive," Juno replied smoothly. "For a human laboratory. And my name is Juno."

"Ouch." Tony smirked. "We may not have fancy tech like you aliens do, but we manage. We drove out the Chitauri, didn't we, Angel?"

"My name is _Juno_," she insisted.

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "Right, sure it is. But Angel fits you better, don't you think so, Bruce?"

Bruce looked up, startled, then held up his hands. "Hey, don't drag me into this."

"No, I would like to hear your opinion," Juno said with a tilt of her head.

He paused, then sighed. "...In Roman mythology, Juno is the ruler of the heavens, right? The angel of angels." He quickly turned his back to them, pretending to fiddle with a piece of technology, but not before she saw the color on his cheeks. "With that in mind...Juno suits you better."

A blush rose to her face before she could stop it. That was possibly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Th...thank you," she said shyly, staring down at her feet.

Tony let out a low whistle, making them both jump. "Is it hot in here, or is it just you two?" His mouth formed a devious grin. "I'm starting to feel like a third wheel. Maybe I oughta give you guys some alone time?"

"Tony…" Bruce scowled at him, a warning tone to his voice.

Juno's steely mask was right back up. "That won't be necessary,'' she huffed. "Just tell me what I need to do to help you find the Fallen."

"You two are no fun," Tony snickered. ''Alright, Angel. Let me show you how we do things here on Earth."


End file.
